Smirks
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: I especially hate the sneaky 'I have something you don’t' smirk. The sneer that the holder of this grin realizes when they are superior over you, or when they realize they have something you don’t. It's those slight notations that set me off into a rampag


_This is a short one-shot. Almost drabble like. Please do review. I've noticed not many people are reviewing, which makes me update slower. __I want honest opinions._

**Smirks**

I could write a whole damn story about smirks. No joke.

The stupid smirk people have on their faces.

There are millions of reasons why they have that smirk. The dense little half smile on looks to anger, frustrate, or even turn on people.

It's bluntly obvious that men like to give women those smirks.

It could be a smirk that lasts for only a split second, or one which lasts throughout a whole conversation which are just obnoxious.

There are the grins where you slightly and hardly can see on a persons face as they walk away.

I especially hate the sneaky 'I have something you don't' one. The sneer that the holder of this grin realizes when they are superior over you, or when they realize they have something you don't.

It's those slight notations that set me off into a rampage.

It's the self satisfied, smug, higher being, conceited smirk that makes me infuriated.

But it's the one that also leads me to the conclusion of;

**I want him.**

There is no specific reason why.

It could possibly be the raging hormones in every teen's body.

But I would then question myself; why in the world can a simple movement of the mouth make me want someone, so badly?

It's so small, yet means an abundant amount.

So simple, except in my case it's everything.

It's so pointless, but determines my desire.

Rarely have I ever witnessed this world-turning, mind-boggling phenomenon of want.

I've never wanted anyone so much.

It's either like an addiction, or obsession. Take your pick. It's an addiction because I cannot live on without seeing this sneer on a day-to-day basis. It's an obsession, because it's all I think about.

Patiently, I crave.

My cheeks begin to grow even more crimson that before.

Every word she speaks.

The group around us laughs and I can't seem to find an escape. I have not planned for this to happen.

**He** and I are over. So much left undone. There are too many questions, but no nerve to inquire myself.

The only difficult challenge to face is this crave lurking in the pit of my stomach.

The thought that he will never be mine again.

There is the hatred towards these people around me bringing past memories up. I want them to stop, but they don't listen to my objections.

I cover my face, until Zoey screams "Look Nicole! You've made her blush!"

"And hide in her coat!" Nicole added.

He starts to walk closer.

Time doesn't go slower because if it did I would have time to think. I don't.

In conclusion, time is running faster than normal considering he is beginning to pass our table. In hopes he would just leave us behind, he didn't.

There was one fixation pulling him back.

And it was the moment Nicole called his name.

The rest of them were laughing so hard, tears stained their cheeks. In embarrassment I turned away; not wanting to face the holder of **the** smirk itself.

Himself I should phrase it.

"Remember!" Nicole cried in between laughter, "Zoey's party! Dana here can't seem to." I turned away again.

Everyone seemed amused by my humiliation.

"And when you two were on the couch!" Nicole hooted harder. "I didn't know Dana could be such an animal!"

"Nicole!" Zoey said, realizing how uncomfortable I felt, except I still saw her chuckle.

"What?" Nicole questioned innocently. "I'm just asking Logan if he remembers the part where he asked all the girls for a hair tie, because Dana's hair kept getting in the way of their little… session," Nicole said, giving one last hit. I didn't hear him reply for a second. Everything was quieter.

Turning back around, I realized he walked off.

But in the distance, I saw the slight smirk he held on his face.

**End.**


End file.
